


Thanks For The Coffee

by frerardwayero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardwayero/pseuds/frerardwayero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December which means its really cold and, as usual, Gerard is freezing his butt off and craving some coffee. None other than Frank Iero comes to his rescue. </p><p>(set in pre-danger days era. warnings: super cheesy. rated T+ for language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing a cheesy frerard oneshot...i hope you enjoyed! don't forget to leave comment and kudos as thats always awesome! ^.^

It's December, which means it's really cold, and Gerard has never really liked winter. He's in a grumpy mood, stomping around the studio, over-exaggerating how pissy he is, just to get everyones attention and to prove a point. The studio managers have turned the heating down a little, which means it isn't that cold, but there's still a little chill in the air. Gerard, however, doesn't agree that the chill is only a little. He has his parka coat on, with his fire engine red hair tucked into the hood, and his scarf is wrapped around his neck, and still, he keeps on complaining that it's cold and whining to everyone. He found the coffee machine when they first arrived, but apparently it wasn't good enough, because he started whining about  _that_ too, as if he wasn't whining about enough already. 

Mikey has just given up with his brother. Mikey hates the cold as much as Gerard does, and almost as much as he hates Gerard's bad moods, but he isn't getting grumpy like Gerard. He has a sweater on to keep him warm, but he has no headphones to block out Gerard's whiny voice and so has completely removed himself from the room they're in, probably going to find the coffee machine that Gerard hates so much and drink the studio out of coffee until Gerard has decided to shut up and stop being such a little bitch about _everything_. 

Ray, probably being the most calm and sensible out of the group, tries to tell Gerard to just sit down and stop wandering around, and maybe, if he's feeling helpful, write some more lyrics so they can try and finish this album. "No, it's too cold," Is Gerard's argument to that. He does sit down, on the couch next to Frank, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Frank stops himself from laughing at Gerard. If it was that cold, then Frank would probably already be sneezing by now. Instead Frank actually feels quite warm, and overall quite happy, despite Gerard being a party pooper right now (even if there wasn't actually a party going on in the first place). 

Ray gives up, just like Mikey, and goes into another room, assumingly to write some riffs, or to do something productive, leaving Frank and Gerard on their own. Frank's guitar is in his hands, and he's strumming on the strings, trying to take his mind off the fact that Gerard is trying to get his attention, as there is no one else in the room to annoy. 

Gerard coughs, finally drawing Frank's attention towards him. He rubs his hands together again, and then wraps his arms around himself. "It's cold, huh?" Gerard says, and Frank, once again, has to stop himself from laughing. 

"No," He answers honestly, making Gerard frown at him. Frank offers Gerard his most innocent smile, but Gerard just looks on, confused. 

"How are you not cold?" Gerard asks, tightening his coat for added effect. Frank shrugs, and then he strums his guitar a few times whilst thinking of a witty answer. But, failing that he just shrugs, and looks back at Gerard. "It's December, Frankie, you have to be cold!" Gerard pushes on, and Frank shrugs again. 

"I'm not. I think you're just being a wuss." Frank smirks, and Gerard frowns again, but this time he looks quite offended. 

"I am not a wuss. I'm just cold!" Gerard argues, and Frank smirks again. 

"My point proven." Gerard crosses his arms at that, seemingly offended from what Frank has said. Instead of pushing on, and explaining more as to why Gerard is such a wuss, Frank puts his guitar down on the floor in front of him, and then leans back on the couch he and Gerard are sitting on. They say nothing for a few minutes- Gerard goes to say a few things, but stops himself before one word has even come out. 

But finally, Gerard actually opens his mouth and finishes what he was going to say. "Can we go and get coffee?"

* * *

The drive to Starbucks seems like it takes forever. Frank is driving, and poor, freezing, coffee-deprived Gerard is relaxing in the passenger seat. The sky is a dull, grey colour, and Frank guesses that sooner or later, it's going to snow. They say nothing to each other as they drive- the car radio filling up the awkward-but-not- _that_ -awkward silence.

By the time they actually arrive at Starbucks, Gerard's blood is slowly turning from coffee back into blood and he can't wait to get his hands on some of his favourite drink. He practically jumps out of the car, takes Frank's wallet (which he somehow got, and Frank will never know how) in his hand before he's even in the door, and has his order rolling off his tongue before the server even says 'Hi, welcome to Starbucks. Can I take your order?' 

Frank isn't far behind him, ordering his usual after Gerard and then paying for his own drink once Gerard gives him his wallet back. Once their coffees are in their hands, Gerard is out of the door, making his way back to Frank's car so he can be warm again. Frank is hot on his heels, unlocking the car so Gerard can actually get in. Gerard sighs as he sits himself down on the car seat, and then looks more than happy as he takes his first sip of coffee. Frank, this time, laughs when Gerard makes a noise of contemptment after his third or fifth sip. Gerard shoots him a look, that says 'What? Can't I enjoy my coffee?'

They drink, much like the drive there, in silence, but this time it isn't awkward, or even partially awkward. The radio isn't on, so the silence is almost deafening. But their sips of coffee and Gerard's happiness over the fact that _yes_ , he finally had coffee and his cravings were cured- well, that was enough to fill the silence. 

When Gerard and Frank were finished with their coffees, Gerard offered to go and find a garbage can so they could throw the cups away. Frank shook his head, and took Gerard's cup off of him. "Don't want you catching a cold, now do we?" Frank joked. Gerard rolled his eyes, and then Frank opened the car door, and went searching for somewhere to throw their coffee cups away. 

He found one not too far away from their car, and threw it away there. When he came back, Gerard had turned the radio on, and was humming away to a Christmas song that was on the radio. Frank, again, laughed at Gerard, and then told him to buckle up so they could go back to the studio. 

"Wait, I like this song." Gerard said, stopping Frank from even starting the car up. Frank sighed, and then let Gerard have his moment. When the song ended, Frank applauded Gerard. Gerard laughed, and then shook his head at Frank. 

"Okay, let's get back to the studio now. Ray is probably gonna be pissed." Frank said, and then Gerard nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the studio, it had finally started snowing. Gerard didn't really like the snow, and so as soon as he climbed out of Frank's car, he wanted to make a run for the cover of the studio. But he found himself smiling when he saw Frank looking up at the sky, watching as the snowflakes slowly drifted down and landed on the ground. 

Frank noticed that Gerard was looking at him, and he felt his face heat up a little. Gerard smiled at Frank, and then walked round the car so he was standing next to him. "I hate the snow," Gerard mused. 

"I know." Frank said, making Gerard chuckle a little. 

It was stupid, and a little cheesy, but Gerard leaned into Frank and kissed his nose. Frank's cheeks became bright red, almost the same colour as Gerard's hair. Gerard smiled at Frank again, and then hugged him, because it just felt  _right._ When he pulled away, Frank was still blushing, but the colour had gone down a little. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until they both finally leaned in again, but this time their lips joined. Their hearts were beating and they could hear the thumping in their ears.

Once they pulled away, both of their faces once again matching Gerard's hair, they both grinned. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed lightly, before saying; 'Thanks for the coffee,' and then turning around and jogging back inside, feeling warmer than he had done all day. 


End file.
